


Aphrodisiac

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Sometimes living with a vampire isn't so hard, unless of course you end up falling in love with him.AKA Jack has the hots for vampire Robin.





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> More monster boy fics? From me? What a surprise. I had a lot of requests for more pixeleye, specifically more monster boy Robin so I'm here to deliver. Anyways, enjoy!

Turns out living with a vampire isn't as hard as Jack thought.

Sure it was weird at first, opening the fridge to find cold bags of blood taking up all the space, but eventually he got used to it. Even when he'd be woken up by Robin coming home at three in the morning, remnants of blood still on his face and clothes, Jack had learned to tolerate it. Sometimes though, Robin would come home after a feeding and be ridiculously horny, trying to ask Jack for relief. It wasn't that Jack didn't find Robin hot, on the contrary he was beyond attracted to him, but truthfully he was slightly afraid of the idea of fucking a vampire. What if he'd lost control during sex and accidentally killed him? Those thoughts constantly lingered in the back of Jack's mind whenever he'd hear Robin moaning loudly in the room next door in the dead of night, pleasuring himself alone. On those nights, Jack had developed a habit of taking late showers so he could masturbate in peace, hoping to god that Robin couldn't hear him over the water. But in the back of his mind, Jack already knew that Robin could hear him, after all he did have that super hearing skill. But Jack was more than okay with their platonic relationship, he'd even helped Robin set up feedings with people and screen them so nobody would get hurt. Sometimes Jack wondered if Robin slept with those people, momentarily feeling a pang of jealousy. But he'd brushed it off, trying to keep their relationship clean. But of course, things never really work out for him.

Everything had been fine until the knife incident.

It'd been a hectic few days, Robin working later than usual and not being able to make feeding appointments, and they were already running low on blood at home. Jack could tell that he was stressed, trying to at least take care of the logistics for him to reduce the workload. But Jack was starting to suffer too, eating later and later due to his own hectic schedule. So here he was, trying to make dinner for himself, far too zoned out to concentrate. He was more worried about his friend than himself at this point, praying that he wouldn't go crazy from the lack of blood. As Jack's thoughts were clouding his mind, he hadn't even heard Robin coming in the door, cursing when the knife in his hand slipped and cut a line across his palm. Jack hissed in pain, not knowing Robin was there until he was suddenly flipped around, back now against the counter. Robin had his wrist in a death grip, eyes fixated on the bleeding wound. Jack could see his fangs peeking out from under his lips, a hint of red in his eyes. Part of Jack felt absolutely terrified, frozen in fear, while the other part of him was somehow aroused. He tried to ignore that creeping feeling of arousal as Robin did something that he hadn't expected. He brought Jack's palm to his mouth and latched onto the wound, licking up the blood. 

Of course he fucking did, Jack thought to himself, watching as Robin lapped up the blood eagerly, hearing faint moans coming from the vampire. Jack's breath was caught in his throat, a wave of arousal rushing through him, as Robin kept licking at the wound. His long nails were digging into Jack's wrist, little pinpricks of blood already starting to form. Jack knew he should be fucking terrified, but god if this wasn't hot. It wasn't until Robin pulled away, wiping his mouth that realized something.

He was already getting hard, just from that little encounter.

Jack knew it was sick, finding arousal from this, but all he wanted was to chase that feeling. But just as he tried to move towards his friend, Robin pulled back, a look of panic on his face.

"Oh god, I didn't mean for that to happen, it was an accident!" Robin was panicking now, looking at the smeared blood on his hand, glancing over to look at Jack's palm. "I've just been neglecting my thirst, this shouldn't-," but before he could finish, Jack jumped in.

"Dude, it's okay. You know you can always feed from me if you need to," Jack paused as he realized what he'd just said, freezing in place. Was he really okay with it? Or was it just his dick talking? He could feel the tension in the room, a look of shock in Robin's now normal eyes.

"Jack, I don't know if I could. I'm just terrified of hurting you. I like you, I really do, but things should just stay the same," Jack could hear the slight hint of sadness in his voice, seeing him stare down at the floor. 

"I'm not some delicate flower, Robin. I can handle it. If it's easier than trying to go through all of this planning, then I'm fine with it," Jack made a move to step forward, reaching out for Robin, but the vampire had already turned away from him, making his way to the door.

"I just don't want to ruin what we have. I'll be out for a while, don't wait up for me," Jack's heart broke at those words, and that's when he knew that they were both utterly fucked. Jack watched as Robin opened the door, turning back to look at Jack with what looked like tears in his eyes. He gave a weak smile as the door shut behind him, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. All he could do was stumble into his room and try to sleep, hoping that maybe things would work out. As Jack drifted to sleep, all he could think about was Robin.

For the next few weeks, things were okay. They didn't speak of the incident, although sometimes Jack caught Robin looking at the healing cut on his palm. It wasn't until one night of gaming that they finally addressed the issue.

It'd been a fairly normal night of gaming, both of them just having fun together like old times. But Jack had noticed something different about Robin. His skin was even paler than usual, his eyes looking sunken and duller. He'd been a lot more skittish, even more nervous than usual. Jack knew that he must've been skipping his feeding appointments due to work, and Jack knew that he had to address it. He took a deep sigh and paused the game, setting the controller down.

"Robin, we need to talk. You haven't fed in a while, have you?" Jack turned to look at him, noticing that he was staring down at the floor again, avoiding his gaze. A long moment of silence passed between them, until Robin sighed and finally spoke.

"Yes, okay? I've been torn up about this whole thing with us, and I don't know what to do!" Robin snapped, his eyes finally meeting Jack's. They were redder now, but not the bright red they usually were. He looked menacing like this, like a corpse who was starving, which he technically was. 

"I love you, Jack, and I just don't want to hurt you," Robin was calmer now, his eyes lightening up, but that sad hint to his voice was back. Jack hated to see him like this, and hated that he'd literally starved himself because of Jack's bullshit. Jack's heart skipped a beat, taking in what Robin had just said, that he loves him. At least he could rest easy, knowing that they both felt the same way, but right now there was a bigger concern. Jack scooted closer to him, tentatively placing his hand on the vampire's knee. Robin's eyes briefly flicked down to look at the hand on his knee, then looking back at Jack.

"Like I said before, I can handle it. I know the risks of doing this in your current state, but I'm willing to do it because-," Jack paused, tearing up, his hand tightening it's hold on Robin's knee. "I love you too, and I don't want to see you like this." What he hadn't expected was Robin's reaction.

Robin lunged forward, bridging the gap between them, bringing their lips together at last, one hand coming to rest on his cheek. Jack moaned as they kissed, Robin's lips softer than he'd imagined. Jack could faintly feel the tips of Robin's fangs nipping at his lips, but he didn't mind. The kiss was slow and soft, Robin being the one to deepen it. Before he knew it, Robin's tongue was in his mouth, exploring as his fangs became more pronounced, a sense of urgency in the air. Jack's hands went to his shoulders, trying to brace himself as Robin used his strength to push Jack onto his back on the couch, lips finally leaving his. They were both panting, Robin's hands snaking under Jack's shirt to explore his body. Jack shuddered as Robin's nails lightly scratched over his nipples, trying to hide the soft moan that came out. But of course, Robin heard it and chuckled, burying his face in the crook of Jack's neck. He could hear Robin moan as he dragged his lips over the soft, pale skin of Jack's neck.

"God, you smell so good, Jack. Are you sure you want me to do this?" Robin questioned, raising his head to look at Jack.

"As long as fuck me while you're at it, because god I really want you to fuck me," Jack blurted out, embarrassed at what he said, but all Robin did was laugh breathily and withdraw his hands from Jack's chest. Jack whined as he felt Robin withdraw his hands, but the whine quickly turned into a moan when he felt Robin reach into his shorts and take Jack's cock in his hand. Jack bit his lip as he lost himself in the feeling of Robin finally touching him, silently noting that it was way better than he'd imagined it would be. Jack moaned as he threw his head back, Robin staring intently at him while he jerked Jack's cock hard and fast.

"You like it rough, hmm? You want me to fuck you rough too? I bet you're really into that based on the things you've said in the shower," Robin's voice was low, his accent growing thicker as he sped up his strokes, bringing Jack even closer to the edge. Jack blushed as his suspicions were confirmed, that Robin really could hear him during his secret masturbation sessions. But at this point he didn't even care, bucking his hips up into Robin's grasp. But before Jack could speak, Robin's hand was gone and Jack let out a long whine, desperate for more friction. Robin just laughed as he finally undressed in front of Jack, taking his sweet time like he was unwrapping a present, and god he looked hotter naked than Jack had imagined. He didn't have much time to think on that as Robin was slowly undressing him, pulling Jack's shirt over his head and pressing soft kisses along his collarbone. Jack was in heaven right now, the feeling of Robin's hands caressing him and his lips ghosting over every part of him. Jack was brought out of his trance as Robin draped Jack's legs over his shoulders, two fingers already positioned at Jack's entrance. 

"Just put them in already, god. You've teased me enough for one night," Jack huffed, trying to angle his hips better to make this easier. Robin laughed lightly as Jack felt the familiar stretch, moaning at the feeling of something inside of him. Robin was already thrusting his fingers in roughly, burying his face into Jack's neck again, lips moving gently across his skin. Jack couldn't focus right now, the feeling of being filled and the uncertainty of when the bite would come heightening his arousal. Before long, there were three fingers in him now, and he was growing impatient. Jack rocked his hips in time with Robin's hand, head thrown back in pleasure. Robin took the hint and withdrew his face from Jack's neck and removed his fingers. When Jack felt the blunt head of Robin's cock against his entrance, he braced himself.

"I just can't resist anymore, I have to feed, Jack. I'm going to bite you as soon as I start fucking you, okay?" Robin said breathily, his face already back at Jack's neck. Jack gave the okay as Robin finally started to slide in, the stretch uncomfortable, but not too much. Just as Jack was getting used to the stretch of Robin's cock, he felt the pain of Robin's fangs sinking into the flesh of his neck.

Jack had never felt more pleasure in his life, as Robin fucked him rough and hard, sucking hard at the wound in his neck. He could feel the reverberation of Robin's moans of pure pleasure against his neck, his hands gripping onto Jack's hips for dear life. He could feel Robin's nails digging into his skin, not even caring at this point. He was being filled to the brim and he'd never felt more alive in his life. Jack's arousal seemed to be enhanced by whatever effect Robin's venom had on him as Robin's cock continued to hit the perfect spot, driving Jack insane with the need to come. Before long, Robin finally withdrew his fangs from Jack's abused neck, lapping up the remaining blood and closing the wound, gripping Jack's jaw with one hand and kissing him fiercely. Jack's cock seemed to grow impossibly harder as the taste of his own blood filled his mouth, moaning around Robin's tongue and still bloody fangs. As Robin fucked him harder, Jack looked into his eyes, seeing them turn completely blood red, his complexion returning to normal. Jack broke the kiss as he finally brought a hand to his aching cock, trying to match Robin's punishing rhythm as he felt the drag of Robin's cock fucking him senseless. 

"You taste so fucking good, Jack. Nobody's blood even comes close to yours. I don't know why we didn't do this sooner," Robin groaned as he increased the speed of his thrusts, hiking Jack's leg up as far as it would go, forcing his cock even deeper. They both moaned in unison as Jack felt himself growing closer to orgasm by the second, Robin's hand joining his on his cock. A sharp moan was wrenched from his throat as his orgasm hit him hard, moaning Robin's name as he came all over both of their hands. When his orgasm finally started to fade, Jack locked eyes with Robin and saw his own blood staining Robin's lips, smeared across his face from their kiss. His eyes were a piercing blood red and it felt like they were boring into Jack's very soul. Part of him was scared, but he knew that Robin wouldn't hurt him. Soon enough, Robin's hips were stuttering, his rhythm faltering as he finally bottomed out, wrenching a strained moan from Jack's throat, already oversensitive. Robin came inside of him with a deep growl, bringing their lips together roughly. A few moments passed before Robin pulled out, Jack wincing at the ache of being stretched so far. Robin collapsed on top of him, his face going back to rest on the now healing wound in Jack's neck. They laid there like that for a few minutes, Jack's arms draped around Robin's shoulders.

"Was that okay for you? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Robin spoke softly, lifting his head up to look at Jack.

"It was fantastic, Robin. That was probably the best sex I've ever had to be honest. You know, we might have to do this again some time," Jack laughed as he felt Robin chuckle against his neck. As Jack drifted off to sleep, he heard Robin mutter something sleepily into his neck.

"I love you so much."

And for once in his life, Jack truly believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com where I'm always open for prompts and ideas!


End file.
